One More Night
by IAmBadgerHearMeRoar
Summary: AU. Jace is leaving for war, see a little glimpse into his and Clary's last night, and the day when he finally comes home. One shot.


I didn't want to leave.

I never wanted to let this red headed firecracker leave my sight, but as I laid there in our four poster bed, her breathing softly in sleep next to me, I was struck with the overwhelming fear that I would never see her again. We'd been married for four years now, and I thanked whatever God there was every day that she loved me as much as she did. I swallowed hard, and then ran a shaking hand through my blond hair that was much shorter than I was used to. Six in the morning she was leaving my sight. No, it's too soon. I didn't think I'd get shipped out this fast when I signed up to serve. We discussed it for hours, it was something I'd always dreamed of doing, and she was so supportive. But I pushed this part away, and didn't think about hard this was going to be. And I couldn't take it anymore.  
I ran the back of my hand down her arm. "Clary?" I whispered into her ear. She sighed in her sleep, and turned so she faced me, her arm reaching up and looping around my neck subconsciously. I couldn't help the grin that slid onto my face. Her eyes slowly blinked open, and the striking green color that I knew so well greeted me. Then she made a face.  
"How much time?" Her voice was barely a whisper in the dark night.  
I glanced at the clock that sat on the bed side table. "About three hours,"  
The stubborn frown that I loved so much settled on her face. "Well, that's just not enough for me,"  
I rolled over her so she was pinned under me, and placed a finger over her lips. I blinked sleepily at her. "Me either."  
I started to lean down, at the same time she reached up, and we connected in the middle. No matter how many million kisses we shared, it would still never be enough. She reached her arms around my neck, holding me to her. A moan slipped up her throat as I let my hand trail down her skin.

The sun slowly rose outside the window as we whispered 'I love you' and 'I'll miss you' into each other's skin.

"Now boarding flight 32!" A loud speaker blasted out at the airport.  
I gripped the bag in my fingers, as Clary reached up to adjust my cap. The look of determination on her face made me want to kiss her. She was trying not to cry. She was biting her lip, her hands shaking slightly. A few people walked past us, but I ignored them as I looked over her. Her wild hair was escaping the braid she tried to tame it into, her blue jacket resting on her thin shoulders. It made my heart to hurt to think that it would be months before I'd see her again. I dropped the bag, placed my hands on the sides of her face, and dragged her mouth up to mine. Her fingers dug into my shoulder as she reached up on her tip toes. She leaned back to breathe as I rested my forehead on hers. "I love you, Jace," She murmured, almost under her breath.  
"I love you more. Till the day I die, and if there's life after that, then I'll love you then."  
"All boarding!" It screeched again.  
I wanted one more night with her. No, screw that, I wanted another life time with her.  
I picked my bag back up, kissed her on the top of her head, and turned away.

290 days. Nothing in light of what some guys have; it's true I was lucky. I got rotated out after a leg injury left me unable to move if an enemy was on my tail. The plane had landed, and as I stepped back on U.S. soil, gripping the cane I'd need for the foreseeable future, my eyes were scanning the crowd of people waiting to greet those exiting the plane. The first thing I noticed was my brother's boyfriend, Magnus, sparkles in his hair and all. He was tall and thin so he stuck out, and it didn't help that he was waving a gigantic sign that was purple and read "Welcome home, Blondie!" Next to him, stood my brother Alec, my sister Isabelle, her boyfriend and my friend Simon. And next to Simon stood a small, short, beautiful red head, which was already running toward me. I stopped and help out my arms, a grin spread across my entire face. I dropped the cane as she slammed into me, wrapping her legs around my waist.  
"Oh my God, I missed you," She breathed into my neck.  
"I love you," Was all I could respond with. She pushed her mouth against mine… and I was home.


End file.
